Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka
= Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka = Ten artykuł od 2011-04 wymaga zweryfikowania podanych informacji. Należy podać (wiarygodne) źródła, najlepiej w formie dokładnych przypisów bibliograficznych. Część lub nawet wszystkie informacje w artykule mogą być nieprawdziwe. Jako pozbawione źródeł mogą zostać zakwestionowane i usunięte. Dokładniejsze informacje o tym, co należy poprawić, być może znajdują się w dyskusji tego artykułu. Po wyeliminowaniu niedoskonałości należy usunąć szablon z tego artykułu. Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka, który był emitowany w TVP1. Spis treści * 1 Opisy odcinków ** 1.1 Seria pierwsza ** 1.2 Seria druga ** 1.3 Seria trzecia ** 1.4 Seria czwarta Opisy odcinków Seria pierwsza Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł Odcinek 1 „Puchatek gra w filmie” „Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures” Kubuś Puchatek z przyjaciółmi wybierają się do kina na film z potworami. Krzyś postanawia, że sami nakręcą własny film. Tygrys, gdy przymierza kostium, przypadkiem blokuje suwak i uwięziony w przebraniu ogromnej marchewki przeraża przyjaciół. Uważając, że straszliwe monstrum pożarło Tygrysa, Kubuś, Prosiaczek i Królik próbują uratować przyjaciela. Odcinek 2 „Prawdziwy przyjaciel” „Friend In Deed” Puchatek, jak to często bywa, wpada do Królika na małe co nieco. Ten jednak nie może już znieść niechcianego gościa, ponieważ jego zasoby miodu są na wyczerpaniu. Udaje więc przed Puchatkiem, że się wyprowadza z domu. Puchatek, by odzyskać przyjaciela, próbuje zdobyć dla niego nieco miodu. „Dzień Osiołka” „Donkey For a Day” Prosiaczek martwi się, że Kłapouchy jest bardzo smutny. Wraz z przyjaciółmi stara się go rozweselić. Niestety, ich próby spełzają na niczym. Okazuje się jednak, że ponura mina osiołka nie oznacza jego smutku – ma on swój własny, piękny sposób na szczęście. Odcinek 3 „Najlepszy kemping jest w domu” „There’s No Camp Like Home” Kubuś i przyjaciele rozbijają namiot na polanie w lesie. Poszukują drewna na ognisko. Tygrysek wreszcie je znajduje, ale przypadkowo niszczy czyjś domek. Okazuje się, że ten domek należy do pana i pani Hefalumpów z kilkuletnim synem. Wieczorem przerażony Prosiaczek słuchając strasznych opowieści wybiega w las, a mały Hefalump… również. „Balonik” „Balloonatics” Krzyś pożycza Puchatkowi balonik, który Puchatek wymienia z Królikiem na baryłkę miodu. Królik robi z balonika stracha na wrony. Prosiaczek idąc do Królika widzi balonik i przerażony ucieka do Tygryska, któremu następnie opowiada o strasznym potworze w ogrodzie Królika. Dzięki pomysłowi Tygryska Prosiaczek rzuca się na balonopotwora i ku nieszczęściu Królika z balonika ucieka powietrze… Odcinek 4 „Znaleziątko” „Find Her, Keep Her” W swoim marchewkowym ogródku Królik znajduje małego ptaszka – Kessie. Opiekuje się pisklątkiem przez całą zimę i bardzo się do niego przywiązuje. Przychodzi jednak czas, kiedy mały ptaszek, nauczywszy się samodzielnie latać, musi opuścić swego opiekuna. Królik bardzo przeżywa rozstanie z Kessie. Odcinek 5 „Jak Prosiaczek był królem” „The Piglet Who Would Be King” Puchatek daje Prosiaczkowi w prezencie sprężynę. Widząc to Królik i Tygrysek mówią Prosiaczkowi, że w dowodzie wdzięczności też powinien coś dać Puchatkowi. Prosiaczek przynosi malutką baryłeczkę miodu jednak przyjaciele mówią mu, że to za mało. Zdobycie miodu z ula i pożyczenie dużej ilości baryłek miodu też nie dają dobrych rezultatów. A więc Prosiaczek, Tygrys i Królik wyruszają do krainy mlekiem i miodem płynącej. Odcinek 6 „Wielkie sprzątanie” „Cleanliness Is Next To Impossible” Krzyś chce się bawić z przyjaciółmi, ale mama mu nie pozwala, ponieważ ma pod łóżkiem i na podłodze stos rzeczy do posprzątania. Mama mówi Krzysiowi, że wszystkie te rzeczy, którymi on chce się bawić kiedyś zginęły. Krzyś dopiero wtedy dochodzi do wniosku, że musi w swoim pokoju posprzątać. Chcąc wyjść z przyjaciółmi na chwilę na dwór wrzuca wszystkie rzeczy pod łóżko. Dziwnym trafem rzeczy pod łóżkiem znikają, potem znikają także: Prosiaczek, Puchatek, Krzyś i Tygrysek. Przyjaciele znajdują się w Krainie Bałaganu… Odcinek 7 „Wielki napad na miód” „The Great Hunny Pot Robbery” Na Puchatka pada podejrzenie o kradzież miodu. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie miś jest winny. W okolicy grasują Hefalumpy i Wuze. Puchatek, Tygrysek i Prosiaczek postanawiają ich wytropić. Odcinek 8 „Prążki” „Stripes” Zwierzątka wykąpały Tygryska. Wszyscy się bardzo zdziwili, bo okazało się, że Tygrysek po kąpieli stracił prążki. Teraz zastanawia się, kim naprawdę jest. Nie czuje się dobrze w roli króliczka, misia ani prosiaczka. Osiołek Kłapouchy pomaga mu wreszcie w odnalezieniu tożsamości. „Najlepsza zabawka” „Monkey See, Monkey Do Better” Krzyś woła swoich przyjaciół spoza serpentyny. Zwierzątka myślą, że są urodziny Krzysia i przebierają się za prezenty. U Krzysia w domu dostrzegają jakąś paczkę. Gdy Królik otwiera ją z paczki wyskakuje niesympatyczna małpa – Bruno, która chwali się, że jest najlepszą zabawką jaką dziecko może dostać. Zwierzęta zakładają się z Brunem… Odcinek 9 „Pod dobrą opieką” „Babysitter Blues” Mama Krzysia gdzieś wychodzi. Krzysiem opiekuje się opiekunka, która każe mu iść spać. Krzyś nie spełnia tego polecenia i powoduje przez to sporo problemów. Następnie na początek zimy Krzyś idzie na dwór, bo spadł pierwszy zimowy śnieg a potem idzie do Kangurzycy zająć się Maleństwem. Dopiero wtedy Krzyś dojrzewa i zaczyna rozumieć, jaką ciężką dolę mają opiekunowie dzieci. Odcinek 10 „Ile kosztuje ten Królik?” „How Much Is That Rabbit In The Window?” Królik jest smutny, ponieważ wszyscy przychodzą do niego tylko po to, żeby coś pożyczyć a nigdy oni sami nic dla niego nie robią. Sytuację pogarsza jeszcze Puchatek, który pożyczając miód od Królika zaczepia łapką pełną miodu o kartki z kalendarza. W ten sposób mija jeden tydzień i kalendarz zatrzymuje się na dniu, w którym są urodziny Królika. Królik, zmartwiony tym, że nikt z nim nie świętuje, udaje się do miasta. Puchatek i przyjaciele ruszają go odnaleźć. Odcinek 11 „Poleciało z wiatrem” „Gone With The Wind” Pewnego wietrznego dnia Prosiaczek zostaje wywiany z domu. Latając od domu do domu Prosiaczek odwiedza Puchatka, Maleństwo. Gdy wiatr kieruje go z powrotem do domu Prosiaczek przyjmuje to z ulgą. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanawia ukryć się pod fotelem i nigdy spod niego nie wychodzić. Przyjaciele szukają sposobu jak go stamtąd wyciągnąć. „To tylko ząb” „Nothing But the Tooth” Puchatek znajduje u siebie w domu jakiś ząb. Nie wiedząc co to jest, udaje się do Królika aby się tego dowiedzieć. Jednak po wizycie u Królika ząb wpada do tunelu Gofera. Gdy przyjaciele po niego przychodzą okazuje się, że Gofer trzymał ząb w specjalnej pracowni, która została obrabowana przez szczury. Przyjaciele idą go odzyskać. Odcinek 12 „Prawo i łapa” „Paw And Order” Krzyś i zwierzaki organizują spektakl pod tytułem „Szeryf Prosiaczek”. Puchatek, Tygrysek, Prosiaczek i Królik rozprawiają się z bandą „konio-kradów”. Najgroźniejszym przestępcą jest Wredny Jack. Porządku pilnuje Prosiaczek, który jest szeryfem. Wszyscy dzielnie walczą i w końcu dobro zwycięża. Prosiaczek dostaje medal za uratowanie miasta na Dzikim Zachodzie. Seria druga Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł Odcinek 13 „Miód dla Królika” „Hunny For A Bunny” Gdy Królik robi wiosenne porządki, Tygrysek odwiedza go i oddaje mu jego książkę. Królik odstawia ją na półkę, jednak podpórka na książki nie jest w stanie wytrzymać naporu książek i razem z nimi spada na ziemię. Królik postanawia wyrzucić podpórkę. Maleństwo odnajduje ją na śmietniku i daje w prezencie Prosiaczkowi, a Prosiaczek przekazuje ją Puchatkowi. Gdy Królik odwiedza Puchatka widzi swoją podpórkę i myśli, że jest to druga podpórka z kompletu, więc prosi Puchatka, aby dał mu ją w zamian za pięć baryłek miodu. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że zapłacił za własną podpórkę, którą wyrzucił. „Pułapka” „Trap As Trap Can” Tata Heffalump uczy syna Heffalumpa łapać zwierzątka w pułapkę. Niestety małemu Heffalumpowi niezbyt to wychodzi, przez co czuje się przygnębiony. Przyjaciele postanawiają poprawić mu humor i dają się złapać w pułapkę. Odcinek 14 „Zamaskowany przestępca” „The Masked Offender” Krzyś czyta w łóżku opowieść o zamaskowanym mścicielu. Chciałby nim zostać Tygrysek. Przebiera się w domu Prosiaczka. Ten zostaje jego giermkiem. Obaj działają w tajemnicy. Najpierw uwalniają Królika od stracha na wróble, potem „pomagają” Goferowi, zasypując mu norę. Przyjaciele postanawiają uwolnić się od tajemniczego osobnika. Szykują podstęp… „Co się zdarzyło Prosiaczkowi nocą” „Things That Go Piglet In The Night” Puchatek i przyjaciele huśtają się. Później idą do domu by położyć się spać ale nie mogą zasnąć bo na dworze słychać jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Tygrysek postanawia przeprowadzić śledztwo kto takie odgłosy wydaje. Prosiaczek przestraszony odgłosami i cieniem nieznajomego, ukryty pod poszewką od poduszki, wybiega z domu, aby ostrzec Puchatka. Odcinek 15 „Atak nieszczęść” „Luck Amok” Tygrys odwiedza Królika i przez przypadek tłucze jego lusterko. Królik mówi mu, że czeka go siedem lat nieszczęść, jednak Tygrysek uważa, że skoro było to lusterko Królika, to Królika czeka 7 lat nieszczęść. Aby go przed nimi bronić Tygrysek postanawia zostać jego ochroniarzem. „Czarodziejskie nauszniki” „Magic Earmuffs” Puchatek i przyjaciele snowboardują na ślizgawkę porywając przy tym lepiącego bałwana Prosiaczka. Przyjaciele postanawiają zagrać w hokeja. Tygrysek i Krzyś są kapitanami drużyn. Gdy Krzyś wybiera do drużyny Prosiaczka, ten odmawia udziału w grze, tłumacząc, że musi iśc kosić trawnik. Jest to tylko wymówka, mająca ukryć fakt, że Prosiaczek nie umie jeździć na łyżwach. Gdy dowiadują się o tym jego przyjaciele, postanawiają go tego nauczyć. Odcinek 16 „Życzenie misia” „The Wishing Bear” Trwają święta. Krzyś z Puchatkiem wypowiadają życzenia do gwiazdki na niebie. Miś, oczywiście, prosi o miód. Otrzymuje go, ale w zamian musi wyrecytować wierszyk. Nie pamięta jednak tekstu. Przyjaciele mu pomagają. Następnie, wszyscy chcą wypowiedzieć własne życzenia. Gwiazdka jednak znika. Puchatek sam spełnia życzenia przyjaciół. Kiedy niebo się rozchmurza, gwiazdka powraca. Odcinek 17 „Król zwierząt” „King of the Beasties” Krzyś i przyjaciele rysują zwierzęta. Tygrysek zostaje królem tych ostatnich. Broni przyjaciół przed „jaguarem”, którego sam wymyślił. Królik odkrywa podstęp i przebierając się za jaguara, zastawia pułapkę na króla. Wszystko się wyjaśnia, a Tygrysek obiecuje, że nie będzie więcej straszył i oszukiwał przyjaciół. „Nieproszeni goście” „The Rats Who Came To Dinner” Szajka szczurów – złodziei ukrywa się przed burzą u Puchatka. Kradną dla niego wszystkie garnki w okolicy… Odcinek 18 „Mój bohater” „My Hero” Prosiaczek ratuje Tygryska, który wpadł do wody. Ten jest mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Oferuje pomoc i opiekę, ale wynikają z tego same kłopoty… „Sowie pióra” „Owl Feathers” Przyjaciele, idąc przez las, zbierają pióra. Dochodzą do wniosku, że gubi je sowa. Ta jest tym bardzo zmartwiona, boi się, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła latać. Prosiaczek wypowiada nawet czarodziejskie zaklęcie. Na szczęście okazuje się, że pióra pochodzą z podartej poduszki Krzysia. Odcinek 19 „Wielkie, małe zwierzątko” „A Very, Very Large Animal” Prosiaczek martwi się, że jest mały. Przyjaciele pocieszają go, jak potrafią, ale bezskutecznie. Prosiaczek wyprowadza się z domu. Dopiero po spotkaniu z mrówkami uświadamia sobie, że najważniejsze jest wielkie serce. „Jak ryba bez wody” „Fish Out of Water” Ławica ryb zaczyna wędrówkę w górę rzeki, dokładnie przez dom Gofera. Ten przenosi się do Królika. Gospodarz nie jest jednak zachwycony nowym lokatorem. Aby się od niego uwolnić, postanawia wraz z przyjaciółmi zmienić bieg rzeki. Odcinek 20 „Buty Tygryska” „Tigger’s Shoes” Królik uprawia ogród i prosi więc Tygryska, aby nie „brykał”. Namawia go do przeskoczenia bardzo wysokiej góry, ale Tygrysek nie może. Królik robiąc mu żart ofiarowuje mu specjalne buty do skakania, które wcale w tym nie pomagają. „Niestraszne ciemności” „Lights Out” Królik musi pracować w nocy. Przychodzi wieczorem do Puchatka po szpadel, który mu pożyczył i przy okazji obwinia go o pożyczanie różnych rzeczy i nieoddawanie ich. Podczas pracy musi pożyczyć od Gofera kask z lampą i zapomina go oddać. Gofer rano odkrywa, że nie ma kasku i martwi się, jak sobie poradzi. Puchatek myśląc, że to on pożyczył kask i zapomniał, idzie pod ziemię szukać kasku. Inni też pomagają w poszukiwaniach. Odcinek 21 „Nowy Kłapouchy” „The New Eeyore” Przyjaciele organizują przyjęcie dla Kłapouchego. Osiołek nie bardzo wie, jak powinien zachować się na przyjęciu. Tygrysek uczy Kłapouchego dobrej zabawy. Radzi przyjacielowi, aby witał się ze wszystkimi, uśmiechał się i „brykał”. Osiołek bardzo dosłownie traktuje rady przyjaciela. „Tygrysek detektywem” „Tigger, Private Ear” Tygrysek znajduje zagubione okulary sowy i postanawia zostać detektywem. Problem w tym, że brakuje mu klientów. Tygrysek jest jednak bardzo pomysłowy i sam dostarcza sposobności do prowadzenia śledztwa. Odcinek 22 „Zgodnie z planem” „Party Poohper” Królik wydaje przyjęcie. Przygotowuje plan imprezy i uważnie kontroluje jego realizację. Nagle przybywają goście małe króliczki. Powstaje straszny rozgardiasz. Plan okazuje się mało skuteczny. Królik dochodzi do wniosku, że plan nie jest istotny, ważniejszy jest dobry humor. „Zamienione Maleństwo” „The Old Switcheroo” Maleństwo ucieka przed kąpielą. Tygrysek, próbując pomóc Maleństwu wymigać się od obowiązku, wymyśla chytry plan – podkłada na miejsce kangurzątka Prosiaczka. Odcinek 23 „Ja i mój cień” „Me And My Shadow” Prosiaczek spaceruje po lesie, szukając towarzysza do zabawy. Nikt nie ma dla niego czasu, wraca więc do domu i bawi się z cieniem. Widząc to, przyjaciele zapraszają go do zabawy, ale wówczas cień znika. „Czkawka przechodnia” „To Catch A Hiccup” Prosiaczek zaprasza Kubusia na obiad. Nagle dostaje dokuczliwej czkawki. Przyjaciele próbują mu pomóc. Odcinek 24 „Skarb piratów” „Rabbit Marks The Spot” Przyjaciele, bawiąc się w piratów, zdemolowali Królikowi ogródek, gdzie szukali skarbu. Królik postanawia ich ukarać. Przygotowuje podstęp, skarb pełny kamieni, list w butelce i zmyśla legendę o swoim przodku piracie. List zawiera mapę prowadzącą do skarbu. Zwierzątka docierają na miejsce, ale nie mogą jej otworzyć. Królikowi śni się koszmar, w którym wszyscy są rozczarowani zawartością skrzyni i przestają go lubić. Postanawia odzyskać skrzynię zanim przyjaciele ją otworzą. Gdy jednak ją otwierają są bardzo wdzięczni, bo kamienie mogą im się przydać. „Pożegnalne przyjęcie” „Good-Bye, Mr. Pooh” Puchatek wywozi baryłki po miodzie na śmietnik, przez co przyjaciele omyłkowo myślą, że się wyprowadza i postanawiają mu zrobić przyjęcie pożegnalne. Puchatek na chwilę opuszcza swoje mieszkanie. Pod jego nieobecność wprowadza się Kłapouchy. Odcinek 25 „Szukanie dziury w lesie” „Bubble Trouble” Gofer podczas zmagań z wichurą gubi wejście (dziurę) do swojej norki. Tymczasem Puchatek przypadkowo zostaje uwięziony w ogromnej bańce mydlanej zrobionej przez Tygryska. Przyjaciele wymyślają sposoby, aby go uwolnić. „Dzień Prosiaczka” „GroundPiglet Day” Tygrysek chciałby pojeździć na nartach, nie ma jednak śniegu. Udaje się więc z Puchatkiem i Prosiaczkiem do Królika. Gdy wchodzi do jego domku, wpuszcza wiatr i przez przypadek wywiewa kartki z kalendarza. Wszyscy są przekonani, że jest 2 luty i Dzień Świstaka, choć tak naprawdę jest początek listopada. Prosiaczek udaje świstaka, który przepowiada rychłe nadejście wiosny. Na drugi dzień spada śnieg i wszyscy mają pretensje do Prosiaczka. Seria trzecia Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł Odcinek 26 „Kraina spełnionych życzeń” „All’s Well That Ends Wishing Well” Rzucając monety, przyjaciele wypowiadają życzenia. Każdy chciałby otrzymać coś innego. Zastanawiają się przy okazji, dlaczego nie wszystkie życzenia się spełniają. Wkrótce Tygrysek obchodzi urodziny. Zwierzęta ze Stumilowego Lasu, w tym także Puchatek, pragną ofiarować mu wspaniałe prezenty. Tymczasem Tygrysek we śnie przenosi się do krainy spełnionych życzeń. Odcinek 27 „Dnia Zakochanych nie będzie” „Un-Valentines Day” Króliczek zbiera zwierzęta i oświadcza im, że w tym roku w celu uniknięcia kłopotów, które wystąpiły w latach ubiegłych, mieszkańcy lasu nie będą obchodzić walentynek. Wszyscy zgodnie przyjmują to postanowienie. W oznaczonym dniu ktoś pierwszy wysyła walentynkę. Otrzymuje ją Puchatek. Niebawem rusza lawina upominków walentynkowych. Przyjaciele wystawiają też sztukę teatralną, na którą zapraszają Krzysia. Odcinek 28 „Forteca nie do zdobycia” „No Rabbit’s A Fortress” Królikowi znowu zdemolowano ogród. Zdenerwowany postanowił zbudować fortecę i odizolować się od przyjaciół. Wkrótce jednak przekonał się, że samotność nie jest przyjemna, ale nie mógł się wydostać z twierdzy… „Potwór Puchatekstein” „The Monster FrankenPooh” Tygrysek poprosił Prosiaczka, aby opowiedział mu straszną historię. Prosiaczek opowiadał. Ale im bardziej rozwijał wątek, tym bardziej sam był przerażony opowieścią. Odcinek 29 „Co ma się znaleźć, nie zginie” „Where, Oh, Where Has My Piglet Gone?” Puchatek bezskutecznie poszukuje młotka, który pożyczył od Królika. Zaginął również Prosiaczek. Tymczasem okazuje się, że zaginiony sam się ukrył w lesie, żeby w samotności ćwiczyć śpiew. „Byle wyżej” „Up, Up, and Away” Puchatek marzy o lataniu. Sowa oświadczyła, że jest to możliwe, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy miś złamie prawo ciążenia. Kiedy Puchatkowi udało się wreszcie wzbić w powietrze, wszyscy byli przekonani, że złamał prawo, ale w innym znaczeniu. Odcinek 30 „Sprawa ogona Kłapouchego” „Eeyore’s Tail Tale” Osiołek znudził się swoim ogonkiem i postanowił się z nim rozstać. Przypadkowo ogonek wpada w ręce Królika, który wykorzystuje go w walce ze szkodnikami. Tymczasem Kłapouchy dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak lepiej byłoby odzyskać ogonek. Tygrysek obiecuje mu pomóc w odnalezieniu go… „Trzy małe prosiaczki” „The Three Little Piglets” Kubuś opowiada przyjaciołom bajkę o trzech małych prosiaczkach. Odcinek 31 „Nagroda Prosiaczka” „Prize Piglet” Prosiaczek przypadkowo zostaje uznany za wspaniałego sportowca. Chciałby wyjaśnić nieporozumienie, ale jest już za późno. Zwierzątka organizują wielki wyścig. Sędzią jest sowa. Prosiaczek nie dociera jednak pierwszy na metę. Ale jak zwykle okazuje wielkie serce i ratuje przyjaciół. „Przyspieszanie Puchatka” „Fast Friend” Puchatek jak zwykle spóźnia się na ćwiczenia strażackie. Przyjaciele postanawiają przyspieszyć powolne działania misia. Odcinek 32 „Puchatkowy Księżyc” „Pooh Moon” Puchatek i przyjaciele przygotowują się do snu na łonie natury. Puchatek zastanawia się, czy na Księżycu jest miód. Wszyscy rozmawiają o zjawie „Mam cię”, strasząc się wzajemnie. Nagle Puchatek i Prosiaczek znikają. Zwierzątka podejrzewają, że przyjaciele zostali schwytani przez zjawę. Tymczasem Puchatek i Prosiaczek myślą, że chodzą po Księżycu i szukają miodu. „Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony, musisz krakać tak jak one” „Caws and Effect” Zbliża się dzień zbiorów w ogródku Królika. Puchatek pomaga mu uchronić plony przed wścibskimi wronami. Odcinek 33 „Tajemnicza butelka” „Oh, Bottle!” Prosiaczek niespodziewanie wyławia butelkę z wiadomością. Chciałby dowiedzieć się, co jest w liście. Niestety, butelkę kradną szczury. Wreszcie przyjaciele odzyskują ją i rozszyfrowują wiadomość. Spieszą na ratunek Krzysiowi. Okazuje się jednak, że chłopiec nie znalazł się w opałach. „Zjazd rodzinny” „Owl in the Family” Sowa chciałaby zorganizować przyjęcie dla rodziny. Problem w tym, że nie zna miejsca zamieszkania krewnych. Puchatek i przyjaciele pomagają zorganizować przyjęcie. Nie obywa się jednak bez przeszkód. W końcu krewni przybywają. Sowa jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Odcinek 34 „Niby Puchatek” „Sham Pooh” Puchatek traci apetyt. Wszyscy zastanawiają się, co się stało z prawdziwym Kubusiem. Tygrysek zamierza odnaleźć apetyt misia. W dodatku zwierzęta tracą tożsamość. Prosiaczek okazuje się Goferem, a sowa Puchatkiem. Tymczasem Puchatek wpada do drzewa miodowego i tam odzyskuje ochotę na jedzenie. „Sen nie sen” „Rock-A-Bye Pooh Bear” Prosiaczek, dręczony koszmarnym snem, boi się ponownie zasnąć. Przyjaciele pomagają mu pokonać strach. Odcinek 35 „Jaki wynik, Puchatku?” „What’s the Score, Pooh?” Przyjaciele grają w piłkę. Puchatek zostaje sędzią. „Przyjaciel Tygryska” „Tigger’s Houseguest” Tygrysek chciałby się pobawić. Puchatek jest zajęty myciem baryłki po miodzie, Królik pracą w ogródku, a Prosiaczek przygotowaniem spisu prezentów świątecznych. Wszyscy więc odmawiają mu towarzystwa. Tygrysek czuje się bardzo samotny. Znajduje sobie w takiej sytuacji nowego przyjaciela. Jak się okazuje, jest nim wielki szkodnik lasu – termit. Odcinek 36 „Wakacje Królika” „Rabbit Takes a Holiday” Królik nie chce się bawić, choć Tygrysek i przyjaciele usilnie go zapraszają. W domu i ogrodzie jest porządek, ale Królik ciągle wynajduje sobie zajęcie. Wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku, że naprawdę nie ma niczego do roboty i postanawia wyjechać na wakacje. W drodze powrotnej martwi się, że dom zostawił w idealnym porządku i nie będzie miał co robić. Obawia się, że grozi mu nuda. „Najlepszy ogrodnik” „Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore” Kłapouchy bardzo chce sprawdzić się w roli ogrodnika. Prosiaczek przychodzi mu z pomocą. Odcinek 37 „Puchatkowe niebo” „Pooh Skies” Puchatek martwi się, że uszkodził niebo. Zwierzęta, obawiając się, że spadnie im ono na głowy, szukają schronienia u Gofera. Ten ostatni i Puchatek postanawiają ratować sytuację i wyruszają, by naprawić uszkodzoną część nieba. Odcinek 38 „Albo my, albo wy” „To Bee or Not to Bee” Zwierzęta opowiadają Krzysiowi przygodę z pszczołami. Wszystko się zaczęło rankiem, kiedy Puchatek, obudziwszy się, chciał zjeść trochę miodu. Niesforna pszczoła nie pozwoliła mu jednak spożyć śniadania. Puchatek przeprowadził się do Prosiaczka, ale i tam pszczoła go odnalazła. Dotarła również do domu Królika i Tygryska. Wkrótce sprowadziła też posiłki. „Prima Aprilis” „April Pooh” Krzyś przygotował przyjaciołom niespodzianki prima aprilisowe. Tygrysek został biedronką, Prosiaczka zalała woda, a Królika porwała olbrzymia marchew, która wyrosła w jego ogrodzie. Odcinek 39 „Rycerz bez lęku” „A Knight to Remember” Na zewnątrz szaleje burza. Tygrysek proponuje przyjaciołom zabawę na strychu. Królik zaproponował by zagrać w szachy. Znajdują szachownicę. Szachy nie są jednak kompletne. Brakuje paru figur. Puchatek wpada na pomysł, aby sami zastąpili brakujące figury. Puchatek zostaje królem, Prosiaczek rycerzem, Tygrys skoczkiem, Królik czarnoksiężnikiem, a Kłapouchy smokiem. Prosiaczek jednak za bardzo boi się zagrania swej roli, więc chowa się w kufrze, gdzie śni mu się sen o tym, że musi pokonać strasznego smoka. Seria czwarta Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł Odcinek 40 „Tygrysek matką wynalazków” „Tigger Is the Mother of Invention” Nadchodzi zima. Przyjaciele odśnieżają podwórko. Bardzo się przy tym męczą. Królik marzy, żeby ktoś wynalazł maszynę do odśnieżania. Tygrysek podejmuje wyzwanie. Całkowicie pochłonięty pracą w ogóle nie wychodzi z domu. Wreszcie kończy dzieło. „Polowanie na robaka” „The Bug Stops Here” Kangurzyca i Sowa proszą Puchatka o opiekę nad dziećmi. Puchatek i maluchy idą do Krzysia. Chłopiec właśnie pracuje nad nowym wynalazkiem. Wkrótce potem zjawiają się pozostali przyjaciele. Zaglądają do wnętrza pudełka, które zbudował Krzyś i uwalniają zamkniętego tam robaka. Odcinek 41 „Dziadziusiowy tunel” „Easy Come, Easy Gopher” Gofer marzy, aby zrealizować zamysł dziadka i wykopać tunel. Rozpisuje na tablicy równanie budowy „podstawowego tunelu”, korzystając z zapisków przodków. Łakomy Puchatek plami tablicę miodem. Powstaje luka w równaniu. Króliczek wpisuje przypadkowe liczby, aby je uzupełnić. Gofer przystępuje do kopania tunelu. Nie jest to jednak takie proste. „Sprawcy porwania Puchatka” „Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher” Tygrysek z nudów wprowadza atmosferę strachu wśród przyjaciół. Straszy kolejno Puchatka, Prosiaczka i Króliczka. W końcu sam boi się wyimaginowanego „jagulara”. Odcinek 42 „Tygrys bez języka” „Tigger Got Your Tongue?” Prosiaczek maluje portret Puchatka. Nagle obraz znika. Tygrysek twierdzi, że ukradł go tajemniczy „Nikt”. Wkrótce Tygrysek traci głos, a Królikowi znikają warzywa z ogródka. Wszyscy szukają tajemniczego złodziejaszka. „Ptak w garści” „A Bird in the Hand” Królik robi porządki. Przygotowuje się na przyjęcie Kessie, malutkiego ptaszka, którego kiedyś przygarnął. Planuje przygotować pierniki i inne smakołyki na przyjęcie ulubieńca. Odcinek 43 „Pomyłka, proszę się nie bać” „Sorry Wrong Slusher” Mama Krzysia prosi chłopca, żeby nie oglądał w telewizji horrorów. Chłopiec jednak wchodzi do salonu i włącza telewizor. Zastaje tam już Tygryska, Prosiaczka i Puchatka. Wszyscy chętnie oglądają telewizję. Wkrótce potem przeżywają przygodę ze „straszycielem”. Na szczęście okazuje się, że był to tylko bardzo nieprzyjemny sen. Odcinek 44 „Prawdziwych przyjaciół pamięta się zawsze” „Grown But Not Forgotten” Przyjaciele udają się do Krzysia, z trudem go rozpoznają. Chłopiec jest odświętnie ubrany, wkrótce ma iść na przyjęcie do koleżanki. Nie jest jednak z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony. Mama nalega, żeby jednak poszedł. Przyjaciele uświadamiają sobie, że Krzyś staje się dorosły i wkrótce mogą go stracić jako przyjaciela. Odcinek 45 „Puchatkowe popołudnie” „A Pooh Day Afternoon” Krzyś chciałby mieć psa. Sąsiedzi właśnie wyjeżdżają na parę dni z domu. Mama Krzysia obiecuje, że kupi pieska, jeśli chłopiec właściwie zaopiekuje się czworonogiem sąsiadów. Krzyś bardzo się stara. Pomagają mu Kubuś Puchatek i przyjaciele. Odcinek 46 „Kto pożycza ten pyta” „The Good, The Bad And The Tigger” Krzyś i przyjaciele bawią się kolejką. Chłopiec idzie na obiad, a Puchatek i Tygrysek sami uruchamiają kolejkę. Akcja przenosi się na Dziki Zachód. Tygrysek i Puchatek jako kowboje porywają pociąg. Do akcji wkracza Prosiaczek w roli szeryfa. Pomagają mu zaprowadzić porządek jego zastępcy Królik i Osiołek. Odcinek 47 „Tam Twój dom, gdzie Twój dom” „Home Is Where The Home Is” Krzyś ma posprzątać pokój. Mama prosi chłopca, aby ostrożnie obchodził się z popiersiem dziadka Eustachego. Przyjaciele pomagają chłopcu w porządkach. Niestety, rzeźba tłucze się na kawałki. Zwierzątka kolejno próbują skleić rodzinną pamiątkę Krzysia, ale bez skutku. Chłopiec boi się reakcji mamy. Zaniepokojony wychodzi z domu. Postanawia poszukać sobie nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Odcinek 48 „Kop łopato, dam ci wszystko za to” „Shovel, Shovel, Toil And Trouble” Gofer otrzymuje przesyłkę automatyczno-ręczną koparkę. Kopiąc tunel, uprzykrza jednak życie przyjaciołom. Prosiaczek wykrada więc uciążliwe urządzenie. Dopiero kiedy Gofer dowiaduje się, jak wiele kłopotu sprawia innym, postanawia zrezygnować z koparki. „Mądre rady na wszystko” „The Whise Hate It” Prosiaczek ma problemy z pamięcią. Tymczasem na urodziny Puchatka przyjaciele przygotowują tort ze świeczkami. Świeczek jest bardzo dużo. Sądząc po ich liczbie, można pomyśleć, że Puchatek jest bardzo stary i mądry. Odcinek 49 „Chmurko, chmurko uciekaj” „Cloud, Cloud Go Away” Tygrysek uczy Puchatka „brykać”. Przeszkadza im jednak mała chmurka. Przekomarza się ze zwierzątkami i spuszcza na Tygryska deszcz. „Wielkie marzenie” „To Dream The Impossible” Do Gofera przybywa dziadek z zamiarem budowy podziemnego miasta. Budową zajmuje się gospodarz, a krewny odpoczywa. Odcinek 50 „Igraszki z Puchezją” „Piglet’s Poohetry” Prosiaczek tworzy wiersz o łące. Tygrysek go poprawia. Prosiaczek nie jest z tego zadowolony. Zaprasza wszystkich do domku na odczyt wiersza. Tygrysek znowu przerabia tekst. Spotyka go za to kara. „Wszystko dobre, co Sowie dobrze wychodzi” „Owl’s Well That Ends Well” Sowa denerwuje przyjaciół śpiewem. Prosiaczek udziela jej kilku lekcji. Tygrysek z Królikiem przygotowują tymczasem pułapkę na wrony złodziejki. Ani pierwszym, ani drugim nic nie wychodzi. Kategoria:Seriale